


Adam Driver IV (GQ 2014) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [4]
Category: Girls (TV), Hungry Hearts (2014), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: More Adam Driver hand kink. Plus sweater. And intense eye contact.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Adam Driver IV (GQ 2014) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't time this one, but I'd guess I spent about 3 or 4 hours on it. Un-beta'd, Original photo credit Paola Kudacki, GQ, 21 July 2014.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/190871269849/adam-driver-iv-more-adam-driver-hand-kink-plus).

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-4-gq2014.jpg)   
[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-4-gq2014-hand-snippet.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid. 
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
